Fishing, both for pleasure and profit, consistently attracts extremely large numbers of participants. A complete industry has been built around this activity, dealing in lures, sinkers, depth finders and many related pieces of fishing tackle.
It has been found to be characteristic of fish that they often swim at particular depths, depending upon water temperature, the season of the year, and the types of fish involved. Even the time of the day sometimes has a bearing upon this depth-seeking tendency. Since the greatest success in troll fishing is experienced when the bait or lure can be maintained at that depth wherein the fish reside at any particular time, it is desirable that means be provided whereby such depth control can be consistently obtained. Several devices have been marketed with the intent of providing control of this nature, but each has been found to be deficient in certain particulars which detract from its controllability. More specifically, no device has been available which was capable of consistently holding either a shallow (near the surface) depth or depths up to and in excess of 75 feet, as well as selected intermediate depths.
Although there are at least four different planing devices currently marketed which are advertised as being capable of providing depth control, none has been found to be adjustable to reasonably accurate specific depths by means other than the amount of line used as the towing line.
Some so called "deep running plugs" are advertised as being capable of trolling depths of 25 feet, and will do so with reasonable accuracy. However, to obtain deeper depths it is necessary to apply varying amounts of weight as sinkers. Additionally, when it is desirable, for example, that a depth of only 10 to 15 feet be maintained, the fisherman is usually restricted to letting out only a small amount of line. Thus, the trolling must be accomplished relatively near to the towing boat. Since fish are highly subject to being "spooked" by boat and motor noises, this restriction is highly undesirable.
When it is desired to troll in regions where the fish are running near the bottom, excessive amounts of weight are generally used and no control is usually possible to keep the tackle from settling to the bottom. There it encounters weeds, rocks and the like, is snagged and subjected to the loss of expensive gear. This sometimes happens within a few minutes after trolling activities are initiated. Thus, sport fishermen often suffer excessive expense due to the loss of their tackle.
It has also been found that prior art devices tend to trip (turn over) easily and rise to the surface without being readily reversible to again seek the desired level. When fish are caught with the use of many leveler devices, excessive difficulty is often encountered in pulling the fish to the surface. This results directly from the hydro-dynamic characteristics of the leveling device. Such devices have also been found to be undesirably insensitive to the feel of a fish hitting the tackle. They are additionally impracticable to use in casting procedures.
Attempts to solve these problems with prior art devices have been made with equipment such as that described in patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,543,431 and 2,843,966, but with minor success only.
Therefore, a primary objective of this invention is to provide a trolling depth controller which substantially overcomes the problems mentioned.
More particularly, objects of this invention include the provision of a trolling depth controller, sometimes referred to as a lure and bait leveler, which is capable of maintaining sustantially consistent levels of depth when matched with other jointly used equipment, line lengths and weights, and the trolling speed; providing a depth controller having means of attachment whereby the depth settings can be established and maintained relatively consistently from shallow to deep depths. Other objects of invention include the provision of a depth controller designed hydro-dynamically for maximized control irrespective of the towing characteristics and capable of efficient operation during casting procedures.